


Waltz

by alpacarevolution



Series: Take Life One Measure at a Time [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, 四月は君の嘘 | Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your lie in April
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, First Love, Light Angst, Miscommunication, Multi, Noctis and Luna are in love and everyone thinks they are the disgustingly sweet couple, What Have I Done, honestly if they actually talked this would be over in like five minutes, sacrificing happiness for the sake of another, this really is an au of an au guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacarevolution/pseuds/alpacarevolution
Summary: What if Ignis had fallen in love with Prompto instead of Noctis?





	Waltz

"And why on Eos are we waiting around again?" 

"Because, Specs, Gladio is here to see his  _boyfriend_." 

"Shut up! He's not my boyfriend." 

"But that doesn't mean you don't want him to be." 

Gladio only glared at Noctis. Ignis' lips twitched upwards into a smarmy smile. Based on Noctis' statement, it was safe to assume that Gladio did, in fact, want to be this mysterious boy's partner. It was all he talked about at lunch. In truth, Ignis was curious about the nature of their courtship. But, he also understood the desire for privacy. Which is why he kept  _his_ admiration for a special someone secret. If he told his two friends, the whole school would end up knowing. And that was something he definitely didn't want. 

Ignis' newest crush was the epitome of flawed perfection; as contrasting as that sounded, it was the only description Ignis found suitable, seeing as he always had a disheveled look and a mountain of books surrounding him. And he loved it. This boy was always in the library when Ignis had his teacher aide "class". Initially, he chose the library because few people frequented it during class and the librarian rarely needed help. The thing he liked most, though, was that he spent most days working on assignments well before they were due. But that was beside the point. All that mattered, really, was that when a pretty blond became a perpetual resident, Ignis' curiosity was piqued. 

He had never introduced himself, seeing as the boy was a complete stranger. Still, he liked to daydream about "what ifs". What if he liked boys? What if he had a dark secret and could only find respite in the library. Ignis knew such antics were childish in nature, but he couldn't help himself. 

"Yo, Ignis! Give me some backup here! All I said was that Gladio and his pretty blond needed to -" 

"We need to what?" A lyrical voice asked. 

Ignis snapped out of his daze long enough to lock eyes with the most impossible shade of violet. As soon as he registered who Gladio's mysterious date was, an unpleasant feeling started bubbling in his stomach. Of all the people who went to their school, Gladio just had to charm the one boy Ignis admired from afar. 

"Hey, you're that guy who's a ta for the library! What's your name again?" 

"Specs, I didn't think you guys knew each other." 

"Yes, well, we haven't really spoken to each other yet. I've only seen him in passing." Ignis turned to address Prompto. "My name is Ignis, even though these two like to call be anything but." 

And that smile - that smile that first drew him in - was directed not at him but at Gladio. Ignis hated how a heavy feeling resided in his soul. Surely, he wasn't jealous of Gladio. That wasn't possible, was it? He knew, logically, that he had no claim to Prompto - nor should he - seeing as people didn't belong to one another. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that Gladio unknowingly stole something special from him. 

“Well, it’s nice to finally meet you, Ignis. If I’m being honest, I wanted to introduce myself earlier but you’ve always kinda intimidated me.” 

Ignis grimaced. “Well, I do apologize for that. Others have told me the same thing. Trust me when I say that it’s not my intention to scare away people.” 

“C’mon, Specs. You literally said last week that you were glad your resting bitch face scared someone off.” 

“Yes, thank you for that much-needed comment, Noctis,” Ignis said, venom woven into his words. 

Prompto laughed, and it was music to Ignis’ ears. “As much as I’d like to stay for this banter, I kinda need to go. I didn’t warm up and I’m supposed to be on stage in about 45 minutes.” 

“Sunshine, you know you don’t have to stick around because of us. Go! I want you to sound your best when you’re on stage.” Gladio leaned down to kiss Prompto on the cheek. Ignis looked away from the display of affection. Not that he minded that Gladio was kissing a boy - no, nothing of that sort. It had more to deal with  _ who  _ he was kissing. 

Prompto flushed a rosy shade of pink as Gladio pulled away. Ignis hated to assume but based on what he saw, he could only guess that the two hadn’t really shown affection in public. “Bye, guys! I’ll see you later.” 

Prompto took off towards the performance hall; all grace and beauty. Even his retreating form had an unearthly beauty. It was no wonder that Gladio was absolutely smitten with the blond. And Ignis hated how he could wax poetic about Gladio’s...about the boy Gladio was “talking” to. 

“So, what do you guys think?” Gladio asked. 

“I think he’s pretty cool. I mean, it’s not every day you meet a talented musician. Well, beside me, of course,” Noctis said. The youngest of the three turned to face Ignis. “What about you, Specs?” 

“He’s definitely more lively than I thought him to be. As I’ve said, I’ve never talked to him before today. He seems like a good match. How long have you guys been…’talking’?”. 

Gladio was eerily silent as a blush crept upon his face. “We’ve been somewhat together for 2 months. But, I mean, we’re not exactly official. If I’m being honest, I also have my eye on someone else. It’s not that I don’t like Prompto, trust me, I really do, but I want to keep my options open. What if something happens? I just don’t want it to be like when Loqi and I broke up.” 

A cool facade masked the anger that Ignis felt boiling under his skin. How on Eos could Gladio even fathom the thought of having someone on the side when he had Prompto, the human embodiment of sunshine. If he had Prompto - which he didn’t - he’d treasure every moment with him. 

All he could muster, though, was an echo of Gladio’s musings. “Of course, we don’t want another repeat of what happened with Loqi. That was a disaster, after all. Hopefully, things work out with Prompto, and whoever else you have your eye on.” 

 

 


End file.
